


You Have The Answer

by Letzgetit (Marissaur)



Series: Somewhere in Aurora [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Forced Marriage, M/M, Violence, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissaur/pseuds/Letzgetit
Summary: Haechan was a prince, an omega prince. This was not how he thought his life would go. After he presented it honestly sucked. But he had hope something better would come. Not war. And definatly not being forced into a marriage for something he knew nothing about. Hopefully the king in Aurora wasn't some nasty old man.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Somewhere in Aurora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632748
Comments: 48
Kudos: 353
Collections: Markhyuck, My Favorite Fics





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my first chaptered fic. I can't make any promises. There is no update schedule. Just me an my inspiration. Thanks.

This was definitely not fair. Haechan had dreams, plans of a better life. He was a prince, an omega, but still a prince. When he presented on the last day of his twelfth year, he became nothing but a disappointment to his parents.

Haechan was the only son of the King and Queen of Stygian. His younger sisters has already presented, both betas. How his parents prayed for an alpha son. One full of strength and prosperity. He wasn't. Haechan had brought shame to his family. They were disgusted by his unavoidable nature. They hid him away. In his youth he could run and play outside with his siblings and their visitors children. Upon his presentation, it was all taken from him in a snap. He could see no one, he could be seen by no one. Save for his personal guards. The Night's Guards, hand picked by the king, were knights of various errors. They were brutal, honest, and deemed ill fit for normal society. They served Haechan alone. Sworn onto him. There were eight guards. Seven betas and one omega to help Haechan through his heats. They were known were their long, heavy black coats and wide brimmed black hats. They commanded a harrowing presence but also the taint of their ward.  
The townsfolk were nosy creatures. They whispered about the young prince's disappearance. Rumors of illness, or of ruin were rampant in the bars and on the streets of the markets. Haechan has done nothing to gain this reputation. And it infuriated his guards, they knew the prince to be nothing but kind. He spent time with them, as their equal. He accepted Seonghwa, easily despite the stigma of weakness that came from being an omega. He laughed with Jongho getting along was simply because they were close in age and were so alike. All eight of them found reason to love the prince effortlessly. 

Haechan loved the garden most. When he was a baby his nanny would take him out their in the middle of the day to explain the flowers and their meanings. The king was furious, accusing the nanny of weakening his son. With this nonsense you'll make him into an omega as well. At the time Haechan hadn't known much. One he didn't understand his nature. How it was not a choice. And how no one could change what he was in the end. When he presented and heat overcame his body he thought of his nanny, of the flowers. He knew better than to believe that something so little could have caused this. It was not a month later that Haechan saw his nanny hung from his windows. Treason was the charge. Before she fell she turned back to look up at the prince's window, a small smile, then they pulled the lever and she fell. The rope tightened on her neck. And it snapped. Haechan cried. She forgave him. There was nothing he could have done. That realization made him feel so small. San took him to the gardens now, at night now. He was an empathetic man. For years they strolled together through the sleeping plants. Some nights Haechan cried especially when memories were freshest. Some nights he was fine with the silence. 

It was one of those nights. Recently a crop of blooms came through that only opened at night, revealing bright white petals. Haechan was happy for them. He chose to spend most of his time at night with them. Enjoying the way they brushed against his bare calves. The rest of his guards were nearby. He could sense them. It had been a couple weeks now that they all have been following him down out of his wing of the castle. Haechan really didn't want to know what the cause was. Their oath was to him, to keep him safe, to keep secret. This night, a couple weeks before the true coming of summer, Haechan found out what they were worried about. 

When from castle came screams. His guards acted fast surrounding him, weapons drawn. They could see the fire, smell the smoke, and taste the ash. His home was burning. Haechan had heard rumors of unrest. Whispers of fighting. If he was in his room he could escape through hidden ways. But in the garden there was no way out. And the borrowed jacket, it was Jongho's, would offer little protection to the flames or a sword. And he had no weapons of his own. His father had taken them away when he had shown his natural weakness. 

Then doors to the garden slammed open. The queen herself stumbled out, clutching a small dagger in one hand. The other hand was pressing uselessly onto her side where a deep red color was staining the pale nightgown. Haechan didn't move. Neither did his guards they were watching cautiously. The queen looked startled when she saw the Guards of Night. But then understanding clicked and she scowled. It was an expression Haechan was use to seeing. 

"Who is this lovely flower" a voice from the castle called out. It was warm but commanding. It was an alpha's. The queen turned back, whatever she was going to say to Haechan gone washed away by fear. A large man was coming into the garden now. Bigger than any of Haechan's guards, even Mingi. His presence was intimidating. His aura commanded respect and obedience. Haechan was not used to an alpha's aura, his knees were shaking. The guards moved in closer around him. Trying to calm the distraught omega with their own scents, ones he was used to. 

"Less talking Johnny more killing. She's the last one." Another much colder voice carried out of the castle. In a blink the bigger man swung an axe in a powerful arc. Catching the queen on her neck, tearing her clean apart. Haechan choked on his dinner. It was sickening to watch, his guards didn't flinch.

"Now who do we have here," the big man chuckled, turning towards the circle of guards. "Hmm"

"All black, must be the knights of shame. The Guards of Night" the cold one muttered. "Another royal maybe."

"An omega at that. The Styigan king and queen were good for something it seems."

Hongjoong stepped forward to address the two strangers, murders. They turned their attention from Haechan and towards the leader of the Guard. 

"Who are you two."

"There's many more than us two" the cold one spat.  
"We are the conquerors. The Lightning Knights." The other one responded. 

Haechan could feel the shift in the guards around him. The Lightning Knights were well known in stories and tall tales. They were unbeatable. The swift, punishing arm of the Auroran kingdom. Haechan could not understand why they were here. The one with the cold voice and even colder eyes. Looked at Haechan again. 

"We could just kill this one, and Styigan would be all for the king." He said. Unsheathing two long swords. The big one held his hand . Stopping the other before he made a move.

"The Guards of Night would be a formidable opponent. But this little one is but a trapped bird. He probably has no knowledge of his offenses. And he is an omega. And bearable as well." He said with a sniff. Haechan shrunk back finding Seonghwa for comfort. 

"Johnny now is not the time to think about breeding."

"Not me you fool. With princess Wendy's passing the king will need an omega to carry on the bloodline. This one would do. And he won't have to die." The last line was directed at Hongjoong. "Enough blood has been shed tonight. Come with your prince peacefully."

Haechan believed in the skill of his guards and he trusted them. But this one was not one they would win. They all knew that. This was the lesson of sacrifice his nanny tried to teach him. So Haechan stepped forward on wobbly knees. Placed a hand on Yunho's back silently asking him to step aside. When he moved and Haechan could see the strangers cleary he almost could not do it. But he had to be strong.

"I will come. If my guards will be allowed to come with me. They only serve me and upon my word I will pay whatever price for my parents mistakes."

Johnny, the bigger knight, smiled softly. "Well spoken naive omega prince. So be it. The price is marriage. You will marry our king and bear his children. For you have nothing to give but yourself." 

This was better than death. Haechan had convinced himself of that.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally makes an appearance! There are little subplots here not sure if I'll expand them in the story or in there on fic. Enjoy. ♧

Haechan had never been outside the castle's walls. And it had been over seven years since he'd seen a horse, he was also much smaller then. That being he never learned how to ride one. The cold knight, his name was Yuta so Johnny had introduced him, was horribly cruel. Haechan's pretty sure he broke something the last he feel of the horse that had been saddled for him. Yuta had yanked the reins roughly when ever given the opportunity. They hadn't made it anywhere close to the end of his kingdom in the tough day out riding. And even once they did it would still be another two days at least before they would reach the Auroran palace. 

Johnny made a decision as the sun fell. He felt they had lost much time for the prince. So they would ride through the night. Haechan was allowed to ride with one of his guards. Johnny figured it wouldn't slow them down as much as the prince trying to ride alone. Seonghwa took him. And they rode on. The pain Haechan had been feeling eventually numbed. But he still felt something pop when he moved. Yuta only laughed at his pain. Haechan honestly missed home. The cold castle, the sleeping flowers and his only gift, a piano, left forgotten in his hidden wing of the house. He played it during the days, when he wouldn't be heard over the hustle and bustle below. He missed it over this mistreatment. 

Just over a day and a half into the journey, Johnny signaled the first break. 

"Here we'll wait for the rest of the knights."

Before being taken away, Haechan had been allowed to dress in something more presentable. A loose white silken shirt under a heavy, high collared lavender outer coat. Which had been beautiful before he fell more than twice from that horse. Now it was dirty and torn. His tight white linen pants weren't much better. But he had never worn then before it was a shame the state they were in. Johnny looked a little sorry, at least. Seonghwa told him stories on the ride as distraction. About the things he knew about the Aurora kingdom. Omegas has importance as the bearers of the future. They were dressed up as trophies, pretty and important. Too much so that they lived sheltered lives. Unfortunately much like Haechan's own. There was no freedom for the bearers. Once they made it to the Aurora kingdom Haechan resigned from the fact that not much would change. He hoped his husband would allow him the joy of a piano and flowers. 

Four riders joined them before nightfall. From the same direction they had been coming from. Blood dried on their boots. Introductions were quick. Most seemed to know his guards. The four newcomers were shocked when Johnny introduced Haechan the only prince of Stygian. Then he grabbed ahold of Haechan's jacket, pulling the collar aside letting free the scent it had been there to hide. A growl. One the four eyed Haechan with red eyes intentions very clear. Brought on by Haechan's scent alone. Another one of the newcomers, grabbed the other by his ear, and growled back. With such dominance Haechan almost fainted, if not for Seonghwa who had stepped in when the new alpha first growled. 

"Apologies for Jaehyun. He is without a mate. He usually has more control. And for Taeyong he is trying to help." Johnny said quietly. "The other two are Lucas and Jeno. Tall one and short one respectively."

"Johnny" the one called Taeyong said. Voice calm, controlled. But there was something else there. "What happened to this omega? He looks like he has been drug behind a horse" 

Yuta choked on laughter. Before silencing from a stern glare from Taeyong. Who then moved to Haechan and knelt down next to the terrified omega. Taeyong gently reached out and turned Haechan's face getting a clear look at the bruises on his cheek. Haechan heard the soft alpha sigh quietly.

"You brought this omega with you to give him as a consort to the king. But it looks like you used him as a punching bag before you get home." Taeyong took his eyes from Haechan's hopeless figure to glare at the offending parties. He sounded angry, hurt. "This omega if at all willing after this treatmen could be carrying our homes future very soon. You should at least show him some decency. And you Yuta should understand this the most. No one can continue to bend. He will eventually break. And with that he could lose his self." Yuta looked down and a pained expression crossed his face. Something that Haechan would take pleasure in, if he was a different person. 

Taeyong stood up and turned fully to his knights. He was angry, furious, his body language dictated that but Haechan felt nothing but warmth and care from him. This man, Taeyong was most definitely the leader of the Lightning Knights. The man of rumors. Who saw people for their worth not their status. 

☀️🌙☀️

Another two days and Haechan could finally see the mountains of Aurora. It would be one more day, and then he would be delivered to in another prison. Taeyong surprised the party by stopping in a small village on the edge of the mountain forest. The villagers welcomed them all warmly. Small children brought flowers to Haechan and Seonghwa, knowing what they were. Grannies offered the knights warm meals and something to drink. They were not concerned that the group was of mostly strangers. 

Taeyong went to the towns clothing shop. He got a new coat, dark blue with beautiful gold stitching. And warm brown leather pants. He brought them to Haechan and told him that he'd have time to put them on later. He would not allow the prince to travel through the Auroran lands looking so rough. They stopped in at a small lodge. Taking rooms for the night and baths for everyone. Haechan was given the first bath. The lodge could only offer a small room with a large barrel to bathe. But there was a fire for warmth, and plenty of towels. San and Seonghwa accompanied Haechan to help with his bath. The knight Jeno stood watch just outside of the door. Seonghwa was gentle as he washed the dirt from Haechan's honey brown hair. The riding had not been kind, there was so much dirt hiding in the prince's fluffy head of hair. Haechan found some soap for his skin. And carefully washed away all the grim from days outside. San brought over some ointment for the sores under his thighs and over his ribs. When he was clean. The two guards quickly stripped down and washed off as well. Haechan put on the new clothes Taeyong had given him. The dark clothes complement his darker skin nicely. Haechan had never worn anything of those colors before. When San and Seonghwa were dressed they left to offer the water for everyone else to clean up. 

Haechan got a lot of looks as he sat in the main hall of the lodge. Watching as all of their group came and went now much cleaner. He was definitely different. His warm golden skin was exotic in Aurora were everybody was paler than moonlight. His light hair stood out in the crowd. And his guards that never left his side. People whispered, they talked. Wondering who this pretty man was that was travelling with the king's knights. But Haechan was not that naive. He knew what they thought. An omega being delivered to the castle. They thought him nothing more than a means to an end. An heir.

It was but an easy day's journey from the little village through the woods to get to the base of the Skyward Mountains. And there it was. The Aurora capital. The palace was much larger than the Stygian kingdom's castle. Under the shadow of a large mountain. Haechan felt the chill in the air around him. Winter comes early in this kingdom. Taeyong had told him. They would only have a month of warmth left more than likely. 

As they rode through the city surrounding the palace people came to look. Young women omegas and betas alike ogled the knights not bothering to hide their stares. Old alpha men standing carefully with their canes eyed at Haechan. Distaste obvious but barely hiding their want. Haechan was a young, fertile, untouched omega. And the jacket he wore had no collar to hide his scent. Younger alphas approached the group, eyes red, nostrils flared. They only stopped when a sword pressed into their chest, some from his own guards, some from one of knights. 

Haechan could feel dread building. This was it. All his life he had dreamed of finding a better future. He dreamed of love. And to become more than the disappointment he was to his parents. He wanted others to see him as more than an omega. He wanted to be an equal. He had caught glimpses in homes of portraits of a man, regal, dark hair speckled with grey, laugh lines deep on his face. The king, the crown on his head was magnificent. But he was old, much older than Haechan. He was but 20 years. How indecent it would be to lie with a man in his 60s maybe even his 70s. Who probably already had children that were possibly Haechan's age. His fear was palpable. Seonghwa did what he could to offer comfort. 

Once they passed through the palace walls people were more sparse. Maids and servants moved about once and a while but it was quiet. Taeyong brought the party to a halt near the stables. A few hands came to take the horses away. One was an omega. He smiled warmly at Haechan, before turning to kiss one of the knights. Lucas the tall, friendly knight. The omega whispered something quietly then was gone with the animals. 

"Jungwoo says we should take better care of the omega, he might just blow away." Lucas says. Looking from Taeyong to Haechan back to Taeyong. 

"Are you hungry prince Haechan? Now is not the time for dinner, but the cooks are always in the kitchen." Taeyong asked kindly. Using his name, instead of calling him omega or some other label. Haechan nodded not trusting his voice. Hunger was something he felt along with other things. But only hunger could be solved by the others. They split up, Taeyong and Johnny would take Haechan and his guards to the kitchens to food. Yuta disappeared as soon as he was off his horse. Lucas went with Jeno to deliver the report to their king. Jaehyun declined the venture wandering off elsewhere. Hongjoong walked with Taeyong talking about Haechan's protection and what the guard needed to be aware of. Mingi and Yunho walked with Johnny at the back. San, Seonghwa, and Jongho walked with Haechan. Yeosang was directly in front of Haechan, and Wooyoung directly behind him. They fit in, but they stood out, they didn't belong here. It was easy to see their differences then the knights of Aurora. 

Haechan had spent most of his grown life watching people. He was very good at it. He saw the way Taeyong walked, at ease, relaxed. He was confident but reserved, he was at home. Hongjoong was stiff. His stride held concern, uncertainty, he untrusting. But he was confident in his choices as was displayed by the simple fact that his sword was still sheathed. They were both leaders. And most likely they were both good leaders. Their status differences meant nothing in this time. While Taeyong had the benefit of an alpha's aura he didn't use it beyond necessary. And Hongjoong showed he didn't need an impressive aura to gain the respect or ears of his subordinates. 

Coming to the lower halls was uneventful. It was warmer down here, Haechan noted. He could smell cooking, possibly for whatever dinner was to be. A large door situated almost halfway down the hall opened suddenly. A young man came out carrying a plate of sweets. He was about Haechan's age maybe only a little older. His hair was darker than a new night's sky. His skin without imperfection and blindly bright. His aura was stronger than any of the alphas in the knights. Haechan almost lost his balance; his knees were shaking, straining to keep it together. No alpha should let his raw scent out so freely. 

"Your Highness" Taeyong stopped in his tracks. Bowing lowly to the man who made such a splendid entrance. When Johnny bowed as well, Haechan's guard did too. Haechan stood up right, for too long. The other royal's eyes found his. They flickered over his appearance, and Haechan was frozen. Like a prey confronted by its predator. The dark eyes stuck on the bruise still healing on his check. They narrowed. 

"What is this?" Taeyong rose to address the other's question. Finding his eyes still assessing Haechan. The omega was shivering in fright. 

"This is Prince Haechan. The only blood left of the Stygian royal line."

"An omega" 

"Yes your Majesty. They locked him away. They seemed disenchanted with him. He displeased them somehow. He has sworn to serve you however he must for his parents misdeeds." Johnny explained. 

"An heir, my King." Taeyong simplified. 

"So be it. Have Taeil brought to him. If we must throw away our future. We will do it properly. His as much as mine. What a shame." WAIT. This was the Auroran king, a boy among men. "Such a rare bird should deserve to fly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I was struggling with the next chapter. I really want to update when I'm close with the next one as well. Did y'all say long chapter this is a big one for me. 
> 
> Also saw Stray Kids. It was amazballs. 30/10 want them to come back soon.
> 
> I really wish i knew how this was going to end. Ah well I'm just letting it go.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but y'all need some answers.

Haechan was sent to a room. It was larger than his room at home. A huge bed with room for ten, was situated behind some sheer curtains. The connecting bathroom was just as big as the bedroom. The tub was immaculate, large, deep. Perfect for soaking. But the best part was the glass door that led to a patio in a garden. The sun was shining, and flowers of all colors were blooming. It had been so long since Haechan had seen those colors. Rather used to the night. 

"If there's anything you need, please ask" the voice was soft. But still startled Haechan. At the door was a man, he was shorter than Haechan. His hair, a soft dark brown, fell carefully over dark eyes. A comforting scent of fried food and crisp air surrounded him. In his hands was a plate of lightly breaded chicken and rice. He put it down on the low table by the fireplace. "I am Taeil. Our king, Mark, sent for me. I am here to tell you what will be expected of you. Try and relax your highness. You are a guest not a prisoner."

Haechan took a slow breath. Trying to calm himself, and rein in his fear. He decided to eat a little food always helped him when he was at home. Now this was his home, wasn't it. He sunk onto the sofa next to the table. And carefully reached for the plate, in case Taeil was going to scold him for doing something improper. But Taeil did nothing but silently encourage him to eat. The chicken was dry, there was no spices on the meat. But the rice was fine. Haechan figured he could stomach it, if not you could try to convince the chef to be more daring with his spices. But it was warm food. 

"Haechan, this story begins three months ago. Mark's father fell ill and passed away quickly. During the mourning time came the first attack. Raiders from the Void came over the mountains in the north. For the first two months of Mark's reign he was dealing with those monsters attacking our hill villages. They killed and burned them. It was almost every new day a new fire was started up in the foothills. Then just a few weeks ago, Mark left with the Lightning Knights, they were his unit to command, to beat back the raiders. And they did, those monsters went running back to the Void. Our numbers were drastically smaller. Our new king showed great strength, everyone rejoiced. But as he was on his way home an assassin infiltrated the palace walls and killed our princess Wendy, Mark's elder sister, his advisor, and an omega. She was the life of the palace and the kingdom. There was not a person near or far that did not adore the princess. She was supposed to be the one to bring an heir to Aurora." Taeil stopped here. To take a breath. His eyes held the truth of this story, honest sorrow. "A spy tracked the assassin back to your parents. Mark sent the knights out to avenge our princess. To make your parents pay, a life for a life."

Haechan had heard staff whispering about a coup before that fateful night. Hongjoong had even talked about dishonest guests staying in the castle months ago. Voidians, he had said. Those nights he didn't allow Haechan to wander. For his own safety. It was possible that their own people were losing faith in the royal family for allying with these things. It left Haechan worried about what might have happened if they had been overthrown before the knights got there. Would he be somewhere worse than here? But what was there to gain, what did his parents think they would achieve?

"The knights might not have thought this through by bringing you here. But Johnny is a sympathetic fool who acts before he thinks. Leaving you in Stygian could have subjected you to horrors even your guards couldn't protect you from. Chances are you own people don't know you and wouldn't have trusted you alone to rule them as an omega. There is no telling what would become of you there. But you are of royal blood, a union is not the craziest idea. It will give Mark many answers he has been looking for in this last week. You two will be married. In probably no more than a week's time. Your words will bind you to Mark in the presence of Aurora's Gods and elders. And his to you."

Marriage would not be the end of the world. It was going to happen eventually and probably against his wishes anyways. Haechan would only need to learn to live with the other, the young king. A bond of vows is a powerful thing. But it is not an exclusive binding. Not like a mate bond. 

"Uh what is to be done about a mating bond? Is it required too?"

Taeil looked away. His face clouded. He looked as though he was struggling to find the right words. 

"Just say it simply please. Do not worry about being brazen."

"In Aurora marriage and mating are exclusive." Taeil's cheeks darkened as he looked back at Haechan. "It is usually celebrated in the same ceremony. With the Gods and elders as witnesses. You will have to be examined by the doctors before to be assured that Mark will have an heir. They will be sent for tomorrow or the following day."

Haechan felt sick. He had not known that the custom of public mating was still a thing. Taeil even seemed distressed just speaking about it. A mating bond was a truly personal thing between two people. For an omega it is their second weakest moment in their life. Only behind the first heat. Haechan endured his first heat alone. He had expected to endure his mating similarly with someone who cared for him. Not this way. Taeil sighed lowly. He stood up slowly and carefully touched the top of Haechan's head.

"I know this is not perfect. It is not even close. But I will speak with Mark too. He can be understanding. He will visit with you soon. Please talk to him. He cannot know what you want if you do not tell him. Let one of your guards come down for your dinner in an hour or so."

When Taeil left, Haechan broke. San was there to hold him as a sobbed. Let's not condemn this king just yet. He whispered to Haechan, rocking him slowly. Eventually time took its toll and Haechan fell asleep. The guards tucked him into the bed and stepped outside. Yunho went down for dinner with Wooyoung they brought back enough for all of them. 

They ate in silence. Haechan had woken up looking worse. But he said nothing. That night was fitful for the omega. Rest was elusive as fear took the reins. His guards slept soundly in the rooms around his. He hoped they were at least resting well.

The garden outside his room was beautiful. Even in the middle of the night plenty of flowers blossomed, in so many colors. Haechan found himself out there taking in the new sights and sounds. This was something he could live with at least if he would make it through the ceremony. The flowers softly kissed his ankles as he walked through them, greeting him kindly. In the center of the garden was a structure that seemed to be floating atop a quiet pond. Large stones made a path through the water to the structure. Haechan carefully hopped over the rocks, finally stepping onto the wooden platform. The glass ceiling of the pavilion casted rainbows across the floor. There were flowers growing along the railings that Haechan didn't know. They smelled so nice, like sweet fruits and a summer breeze. Everything in this garden was so nice. Haechan wondered if he could get a piano out here. He spun around gently under the stained glass roof of the pavilion. Feeling his fear loosen up and float away. Maybe he could get some sleep after all. 

"It must be an omega thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on Twitter to find out when I'm struggling.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk ...

Haechan jumped. He had not heard anyone approach. And he was shocked that he allowed an alpha so close without smelling him. The Auroran king didn't seem to bother with concealing his scent. It floated around him like a cloak of sweet fruits and petrichor. Although it was not nearly as strong as before near the kitchens. 

"They are finalis, those flowers, they only grow here in this garden. My sister told me tales of their smell. Something about blessings and true love. They supposedly smell like the one you're meant to have." Mark didn't make any moves closer to Haechan. He stayed out of the little pavilion across the pond. Haechan didn't know why. He was basically already Mark's to do with however he pleased. He can be understanding. That is what Taeil said. Did Mark sense Haechan's unease and stay away for his comfort. Mark watched him closely. Oddly Haechan didn't feel afraid of the alpha. 

"But it is late your highness. You might find it best to return to your room and try to find some sleep." Mark said softly. "The royal physician will be here tomorrow to check your health. I will be there as well. We have much to speak on." 

Mark did not leave he moved around the pond to the stepping stones and extended his hand. Haechan hesitated before deciding he probably had nothing to fear. He took Mark's hand and let the alpha help him over the stones back to the solid ground. Mark raised their hands and placed a kiss on his fingers. Haechan heart flutter, it was a simple but respectful gesture. 

"Sleep well my prince." Mark was gone as quickly as he came. Haechan was stunned. Then ashamed. His first real meeting with the king, his future husband, and he was in nothing but his sleeping gown. 

King Mark was nothing if he wasn't honest. The royal doctor was at Haechan's door before breakfast was. The exam was simple enough. But Mark was there watching very closely. It was unnerving. He flexed his hips when the doctor wanted to test his flexibility, how was that necessary, and he arched his back when the doctor wanted to see his spinal alignment. All complete bare for them to see. The doctor took the final checks and made only an off handed comment about the many skin imperfections the foreign prince had developed already. They are freckles Haechan thought. Mark raised his hand, silencing the physician. 

"We all have our scars they make us human." He said it so simply. The doctor wanted to argue something back. But was silenced again by his king. "We are all human before anything else Mr. Park."

The doctors left the couple alone shortly after giving their blessing for an heir. "The omega is more than ready to carry children, his hips are healthy." Haechan had sent his guards out before the exam didn't call for them yet. Now would be their time to talk, as they would be wed soon. But it was hard for him. Haechan wasn't used to interactions with strangers. He sat frozen on his bed. Blinking quickly as if Mark might pounce on him if he were to look away for too long. Mark sighed. He took a large fur blanket that had been draped over the sofa by the fire and gently wrapped it around Haechan's naked form. Before he sunk onto the bed beside him.

"You haven't had much say the last couple of days. Taken from your home. Being forced into this marriage. Bonding to someone you know nothing of, and a bond that can't be broken. Having the pressure of conceiving my heir. What do you want for yourself?" 

"It could have been worse."

Mark leaned forward looking directly into the omega's eyes. Haechan saw sincerity there. "Ask me for anything you want prince Haechan please. I feel I owe you as much."

Haechan never had the opportunity to want before. He really didn't know what there was to want. When he was so used to nothing. But Mark was so honest, so caring. Like there was truly no other options for the two of them. But Mark was not trying to take everything he could away from Haechan. And he could have. Mark already took Haechan's home, his body, he could have kept taking. But he was asking for Haechan. 

"Ta-taeil said something about th- about the"

"The mating ceremony. He mentioned it to me too." Mark again seemed to be able to sense Haechan's discomfort. And is helping again. "The ceremony is a lot, it bothers me sometimes. Father never seemed to think of its impact but mother kept no images from their wedding because I think it was traumatic for her. And she knew what she was getting into."

Mark looked lost in thought and Haechan left him be. He didn't want to anger him out of this favour. But he was in his head for too long. Haechan could see tears building in the king's eyes. Hauntings of ghosts from a not very distant past. He hastily took the alpha's hand. 

"Your majesty. It won't do us to dwell on the past that we cannot change. You would do best to rule how your father would have liked you to." Haechan squeezed the fingers lightly. Hoping that the king wouldn't cry in front of him. He didn't know how he would handle it. 

Mark smiled tightly. Sadness still swimming in his eyes. But there was warmth there as well.

"Thank you, Haechan. We are in this together. Whether we wanted to be or not. Your comfort is important. I don't plan on mating you during our wedding. We will do that on our own time. Is that ok?"

Haechan nodded. A blush covered his cheeks and ears. And probably was making its way down his neck as well. His embarrassment seemed to amuse Mark a little. A soft chuckle and gentle hands found their way to his cheeks. Mark lifted his head so Haechan couldn't avoid eye contact again. 

"You are a cute one. Is there anything else you would like?"

"A piano in the garden."

Mark looked surprised at the request or the suddenness of it. Haechan has been reluctant just minutes ago. But Mark hummed an okay. The smile on the king's face was looser, relaxed. Almost fond. Haechan felt his lips turn up in response. Mark placed his lips softly to Haechan's forehead. The slight pressure just enough to get his heart fluttering. With care and gentleness Haechan felt Mark place a kiss on his eyelids, then to his cheeks, then finally warm lips. Mark did not make a move, not even as Haechan's scent spiked at the intimacy. It was nothing more than a calm meeting, like a hug. A perfect first kiss. Haechan froze. That was his first kiss. He thought there would be something more. Mark let him go and stepped back to give him space. Smelling that turmoil in him. 

"That was my first kiss." Haechan mumbled. Embarrassed again he averted his gaze. 

"Cute," Mark laughed, a large smile painting on his face. "I will get you a piano in our garden, if you promise to play it for me often."

"If you wish. I will play it every night."

Mark nodded, smile still big and bright. Haechan felt more at home here than he ever did at his home.

"Haechan you are a bright omega. Please don't be afraid of me. I want you to shine as bright as you can, outshine the sun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I marked this one complete. The end is near. I hope y'all have enjoyed this little ride. I wish it could have been more, something, idk what I want. But I want more. 
> 
> Maybe there will be more ✌🏼


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So their lives begin, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding happened. The last chapter is the last. At least for this story. Maybe I will write more about their lives together, who knows. Tell me what you think on Twitter @petrichorsun

The wedding was small. His guards lined his side of the room. The king's knights were opposite of them. Taeil stood amongst them, next to Taeyong. And another omega stood with the mean knight, Yuta. It had been only two days since he and Mark spoke about their future. 

Haechan had not had much of a chance to learn much of his surroundings. Hongjoong told him that Mark removed everyone that was not important from their ceremony. They were to trade vows in front of their most trusted people and the gods only. It has never been done before and people were talking. Wooyoung told him that the rumors here were as tasteless as they were in Stygian. Even the elders were unaware of exactly who Haechan was. They all knew he was an omega that was expected to carry their heir. Haechan had heard some of the staff whispers from down the hall, where they thought they wouldn't be overheard. He must be ugly. Or something's wrong with him. They were saying. That is probably what most of this kingdom's people thought about him. Otherwise there would be no reason for him to hide. But Mark was smart. He could sense Haechan's discomfort across the palace. And he did what he could to keep Haechan calm. Their midnight walks in the garden helped. Mark wasn't a bad guy. He was young and inexperienced. He sometimes acted without thinking but never stepped on Haechan's toes. They were learning together. 

The ceremony was short. The vows were precise and prewritten by the kingdom's elder council. There wasn't much room in their words for compromise. Haechan stood quietly in a lovely white velvet tunic gown. Perfect for the cool breezes that made their ways through the open hall. Adorned with gold and rubies. That sparkled brightly in the setting sunlight. Casting his tanned skin in darker hues of yellow. All were gifts from the Auroran kingdom for their new consort. Mark looked handsome in a dark coat. Tailored to fit him perfectly. A crisp white shirt with a ruffled collar concealed a ribbon around his neck that was a beautiful shade of red like the rubies Haechan wore. Mark untied after their vows were said. He gently wrapped it around Haechan's neck, a promise, a sign, of what would be there after tonight. With the bow sitting snugly around the omega's neck Mark left it be, moving to take the golden cheeks in his hands. Their first official kiss was as gentle as their actual first kiss. When Mark pulled back Haechan sucked in a breath. Then carefully slid his hands up Mark's chest to his neck; to softly guide them back together. Their third kiss was different, their lips parted to interlock deeper, and Haechan started it. When they parted again Haechan looked around at his guards. Hongjoong has tears in his eyes, Seonghwa was already crying on Yunho's shoulder. The rest looked proud, happy, something. Taeyong looked satisfied behind Mark. Taeil smiled warmly. Comforting for Haechan. Although in here there was nothing to fear. The knights on both sides of the hall would protect them. The celebration that followed was muted. The ribbon tight around Haechan's neck reminded him of what would come, later. Even after Seonghwa's warm hugs, Taeil's comforting smiles. And even Yuta's omega's careful, encouraging words. Haechan still felt it choking him when he was left alone. 

"Breath Haechan." Mark whispered in his ear. A light touch at his back suggested Mark felt his fear and was doing what he could to help. Physical contact never hurts. Haechan wasn't panicking yet. He was close, the warmth of the palm on his back grounded him. To his alpha. The man that was his rock behind fancy words and physical marks.

Mark took Haechan to their room quickly. Leaving their knights to mingle together without them. They laid down slowly. Taking in each other with a closeness they weren't allowed before. Mark ran his fingers over the freckles along Haechan's cheeks. Counting them to himself, revelling in the softness of the omega's skin. Haechan felt the king's broad, strong shoulders. Down his powerful arms scarred from battles but holding him so carefully. 

"You smell so good," Mark groaned. Burying his nose into Haechan's neck. Growing at the offending ribbon tied there not too long ago. Haechan shuddered at the sound pressed against his sensitive skin. "Like wildflowers in the summer. Under the sun's warmth." Mark tore the ribbon away. That had been covering his new husband's scent glands. Mark continued to nose along the column of Haechan's throat then up to a spot under his jaw. 

"Mar-ah" Haechan whined quietly. He felt so warm, and Mark scenting him was making it hotter. "Please."

Mark pulled back. His eyes still dark but an edge of red was creeping in. They had a duty to get done before they lost themselves completely in the carnal desires of their species. They both took deep breaths of somewhat clear air.

"Tomorrow," Mark said as his hands moved to the golden belt that kept Haechan's velvet robe closed. "Tomorrow I have to take you through the town." He pulled the belt away, one hand making its way through the fabric finding Haechan's warm body beneath, the other moved to rest aside his neck along the pulse points still sensitive from before. "Show you off. My pretty omega. All mine." He tightened his hand to grip at the spot on Haechan's neck with his mating mark will be. Mark's eyes showed nothing but the truth. "You will be perfect."

Haechan blushed at the praise. Arching his back up off the bed, rolling his head to the side, offering himself as one does in the romantic fairy tales Seonghwa once told him. Mark's first hand knocked the gown away from Haechan's form. Finding itself a comfortable spot on plush, warm bronze thighs. Which Mark had already the pleasure of admiring the first night they met, when he found Haechan in the garden in that indecently short sleeping gown. Haechan sighed, the king's warm hand was a brand, holding the truth of what was to come. But Mark wasn't looking down. He was holding Haechan's eyes watching for every emotion the omega felt.

"Breathe Haechan," Mark whispered into the night.  
"We will go slow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. I am feeling better, I wasn't in a good spot last week I don't know what it was. 
> 
> But I did drink bad water yesterday so thank the toliet this got done! Haha. Please come follow me on Twitter when this is all over I wanna interact with everyone!!!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

The morning after was not how it was in his dreams. It was soft, warm, and beautiful. Haechan was so sore. His back, his legs, his neck, everywhere hurt. He didn't think he could move. Where Mark's hand laid calmly over his belly, claiming, he was hot. Like his skin was on fire. Mark was watching him sleep, carefully. Enjoying how the soft early light lit across his peaceful features when he slept. Mark rubbed at Haechan's hip when he stirred. A mumble on his lips that Haechan did not quite catch still fighting off sleeps heavy weight. Haehcan rolled into Mark, with a wince, and rested his head against his new husband's chest. No one told him it was going to hurt this much. But Mark's was gentle, when handling him. A comforting but firm hand running down Haechan's back. Messaging the tight muscles there. Before drifting lower. And there was a bruise on Mark's shoulder; that Haechan had an obvious suspicion would fit his mouth perfectly. It was shocking how clear last night was for him, he could remember everything in great detail, but at the time it had felt like a blur. Mark's careful movements. Taking it so very slow. Now they were not caught by their duty to mate. This tenderness was Mark; touching Haechan was natural from one person to another. Haechan almost convinced himself to go back to sleep, hoping the pain would leave soon if he just stayed still. But he couldn't, gasping loudly against Mark's chest when he felt delicate fingers trail down between the curved flesh of his backside, where they had been the night before, in and out. Mark was still careful, still slow. 

"Does it hurt?" Mark pressed his fingers against the swollen skin of Haechan's abused rim. Haechan winced again, no matter how gentle Mark was trying to be there was no escape from the soreness. His entire body had been used the night before. Mark smiled against Haechan's head. He felt the others lips lift, a soft kiss was brushed across the tangled nest that sat atop the omega's head. "You did well last night."

Haechan hummed. His face was burning. After everything they did he could still be embarrassed. Mark left Haechan to rest so that he could get food brought up for them. There were things that they must do but Mark decided they could wait an hour or two. Letting Haechan get as much sleep as possible. 

The sun was high above them. Aurora's Lighting knights were in front of the new couple. Haechan's private guards followed behind them. Mark was introducing anybody they passed. He was very friendly and well liked by his people. Haechan was nervous he had never had so much attention to him. He stayed quiet, holding tightly on Mark's hand, only a small smile on his face. His anxiety spiked when a stranger got closer, when the knights let someone of importance get right in front of him observing him like a new product on the shelf. Mark never once let him go. 

It was easier when they got out of the street and strolled casually through the farmlands. There were less people here. The animals didn't care about them. Mark plucked a couple wild flowers from the side of the road and threaded them into Haechan's hair, which had been brushed and cleaned for his presentation to the people. 

"I hope it'll get easier for you. I have a feeling our people will love you much more than me once they see that beauty you bottle up inside." Haechan blushed and looked away. 

"You might be swayed to believe that, since you're stuck with me for now to forever." Haechan whispered. His conscious spoke out loud finally. Haechan was terrified to see how Mark would react to his brutal honesty. He was shocked when Mark brought their tangled fingers up between them. Then pressed a kiss to Haechan's warm palm. Holding it there until he felt Haechan looking at him, wide eyes and mouth agape in surprise. Mark smiled brightly at his omega.

"There's no one I'd rather be stuck to. You are beautiful inside and out. And once they all see it too I may never get you to myself again." Haechan smiled too, there was truth in the alpha king's eyes. They might have missed a step. But it is better late than never to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this. I hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more from me. Possibly will write some commissions. Trying to save up for a new laptop any way I can. Check my Twitter or kofi for updates (links below)!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how y'all are feeling. Comments keep me going. There is no plan here. Feel free to give me suggestions. 
> 
> Come find me on twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)
> 
> Go check out my favorite hobby, photography. And if you'd like, [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur)


End file.
